


Are you tired yet?

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: What's in a Reality? [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blind Frisk, Chara Has Issues, Chara Possessing Frisk, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Confused Flowey, Flowey Is A Dick, Flowey has issues, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Gen, Hope vs. Despair, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Minor Frisk/Sans, Nice Flowey, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, One Shot, POV Asriel Dreemurr, POV Flowey, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Scientist W. D. Gaster, Social Experiments, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Reset Issues, Undertale Saves and Resets, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: Frisk asked, looking down at their pie.Asriel/Flowey doesn’t understand Frisk’s question.Papyrus tilts his skull to the side, his usual cheerful smile lowered to a poker face.“I DON’T UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION.”“You know what I’m talking about…”Frisk continues, looking up with those closed eyes.“1,304,893,561. Are you with me or not?”Papyrus blinks and smiles as if this was a lost cause.“IT’S STILL A NO, FRISK. WE CAN’T DO THAT. THAT’S WRONG.”





	Are you tired yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Flowey's point of view on Papyrus' timeline. Rainbows and vomit yay~
> 
> Not a prologue, it's what's happening in between.
> 
> *Always wanted to try writing Flowey's POV.

RESET after RESET, LOAD and SAVE, the golden flower does whatever he pleases. Helping everyone or Hurting everyone? The fallen prince can feel a little remorse and joy from doing this. However, it was boring. The self-proclaimed god incarnate wanted something exciting. He wanted people to suffer; he wanted people to change; he simply wanted more from a world that wasn’t meant to keep repeating.

 

First things first, Flowey had divided the monsters according to their importance – minor and major. The minor monsters are only there for EXP and entertainment. The major monsters are like minor monsters but can do more change towards those around them.

 

In the Royal Castle, there is **hypocrite Asgore** – the Ruler of the Kingdom. He was also the one who gave him a name. _Yeah. Flowey. What a classic_. Asgore’s a pussy really, crying every time he kills a Human and grabs for their SOUL. Asgore is dumb enough to train monsters who originally wished to defeat him. **It was pathetic.** Flowey tried to help the guy get over the stupid ruin keeper (Asgore’s ex-wife) but the furry refused to let go. How was Flowey going to place another monster if Asgore isn’t willing to get married again?! What’s worse, everyone in this freaking kingdom respects the guy! No one wants to take control! It was so frustrating! But then, Asgore was too empathic and nice, holding onto his COURAGE to keep the Kingdom going. Flowey hates how Asgore conflicts his actions and thoughts. It’s either the Kingdom or yourself – take your pick old man. Flowey killed him a couple of times, but the entire Kingdom would elect that fish demon into power. _No thank you._ Flowey knows he can’t force the King to elect grandiose projects or cruel laws. _He tried._ Very frustrating how threats don’t work on the King. Flowey isn’t going to shift his face or form to Asriel; it only makes things more complicated.

 

While in Hotland, there is **greedy Muffet** – the spider with expensive food. Flowey hates those creepy crawlers, realizing that having Muffet FIGHT Grillby was an opportunity of a lifetime. To SAVE his daughter, the fire elemental could destroy the webbings of that spider lady. Fire also kills the spider. _Hehe. He could say they got roasted good._ But Grillby would simply threaten, leaving Muffet alone as he brought his daughter home. Don’t get him wrong, Muffet is strong as hell. It’s just that when you’re fighting Grillby, the guy emits the flames of hell so you get the idea. Muffet doesn’t plan on taking the throne because she sees it detrimental to her business. Flowey has no idea why Muffet disapproves monopoly, but she could hypnotize monsters to buy her expensive junk all she wants and he wouldn’t care. To piss her off, all he has to do is kill her collective spider army. It was oddly satisfying. Killing her isn’t as satisfying, seeing no result to the murder except for investigations.

 

There is **cowardly Alphys** \- the ‘Royal scientist’ of the Underground. The same lizard who placed him with DETERMINATION. That good for nothing-! Sigh. Never mind his rantings. Alphys is a sinner, acquiring volunteers and killing them using DETERMINATION. They’re all in the True Lab now, living there for who knows how long. Flowey sometimes let them out and watch the monsters force the scientist at the brick of suicide. Alphys tends to isolate or suicide when things pressure her. Depression and guilt could be a primary reason for this. Even that fish demon wasn’t able to bring that yellow lizard back at her feet, weeping and denying when the news of Alphys’ death occurred. That reminded him of the skeleton brothers in Snowdin, ever so chaotic and strange. Flowey was also able to persuade so many workers to quit except for that bone bag. He hates that bone bag, always too lazy to do anything to change the wrong. I mean. Who wants to keep making puzzles while not knowing what the Royal Scientist want them to do? Doesn’t that frustrate him-Wait. The bone bag likes science. _Nerd._ Flowey tried starving Alphys by taking all of the FOOD (even the Dog FOOD), but the ghost-turned robot Mettaton comes in with his glittery products and feeds her. _No choice there._ Killing Alphys lets the fish nerd and skimpy robot try to kill him, but killing the robot forces Alphys to go into hiding.

 

Oh right, **narcissistic Mettaton** – The one and only celebrity of the Underground. No. He is not joking. Mettaton is the only celebrity in the Underground played in every TV because of the robot’s connections – Alphys. The robot tries to ACT all evil and part of the script, but Flowey knows that sort of Evil is too shallow. It’s usually through popularity downfall and pathetic scenes which cause the robot to question himself and reveal his inner evil. Mettaton is too prideful to admit he’s at fault and blames others. He blames the employees of the MTT Resort, the Broadcasting team, Alphys and hell everyone else except himself. Push the raven robot further and Flowey watch Mettaton all alone crying without anyone helping him. This robot’s cousin can simply watch, unsure what to do. _What a dampening mood you did there, Napkin ghost._ Mettaton’s fun to play with, watching the robot scream at his employees. The funniest one is with Burgerpants. The cat looks like he’s always eating crap twenty-four seven. If the two junkies behind the resort (Catty and Bratty) gets kicked out from their area, they simply go to the inner Capital and try to sell dead fish. They suck badly, friendship breaks apart if Flowey placed a handsome monster in between them. That was funny too, but not funny enough. Flowey also watched the Resort members start killing each other, only having the bone bag, robot and scientist left. _It was exciting._

 

Now for Waterfall, it would be **war freak Undyne** – Head of the Royal Guards. This is a fish that can die if you leave her in Hotland. Flowey hates how the gay guards look up to her or the fact the Dog Units keep reporting abnormalities as soon as possible to this red head, but Flowey hates her guts. This is a fish who’d willingly pick him (a flower) up and suplex him. Undyne has a dumb crush with Alphys and Flowey has no idea how that began, but it must be how Love works. It just hits you like a rock or a Temmie. Temmie works too since those critters are everywhere. In Flowey’s opinion, **cutesy Temmie** can rule the world if it wanted to since it acts dumb. _He just knows it isn’t dumb._ Undyne also hangs out in the dump like her neighbor – **EMO Napstablook**. The same ghost whose cousins with Mettaton is literally keeping a snail business that just won’t let you win. Flowey tried to persuade Napstablook to do something, but the ghost isn’t budging. He can’t even kill the ghost unlike Mettaton! Flowey’s back to the concept of stuffing the ghost in a container like the Mad Dummy. Back to Undyne, the fish hybrid climbs on stalagmites and throws boulders. She’s the epitome of a Spartan destined to start a dictatorship. _Mettaton too if only he gets his head out of Hollywood._ Undyne isn’t the type to suicide, more like die fighting in a battle. Flowey still hasn’t had a monster to kill her, but he has his hunches. When Flowey killed her, everyone noticed. They replaced her with a big ass dog while her student cries. Yes. Undyne has a student which will never be a Royal Guard. The woman won’t say it, but everyone knows it won’t happen. Heck. Even the number one fan of Undyne – Monster kid doesn’t know the student much. _Boring._ Killing Monster kid though would break Undyne’s SOUL. _That’s something~_

 

So in Snowdin, the famous guys here are the Canine Unit \- **big bad Greater Dog, love-struck Dogamy and Dogaressa, lonely Lesser Dog and blind Doggo**. Greater Dog is composed of puppies so don’t question that dunce how that happened. To kill the guy? Push him off the cliff and one of the puppies will die. Not sure which one, but Flowey recalls Greater Dog go silent after that. For the Dog couple, it’s the female you have to worry about. Dogaressa’s a killer. Dogamy? Not that bad. Flowey is starting to realize the female strength in the Kingdom. Urgh. Flowey won’t question the logic. But he was able to force the two couple to kill each other. Having the other realize too late that they were being controlled, the other suicides. _Double fun~!_ Lesser Dog should never be pet. Their neck can reach beyond space and around the Underground, the golden flower wondered how it was possible. Unfortunately, he can’t let anyone kill him and can’t seem to persuade him to suicide. Lesser dog was too alone, but contented with being alone. _It was weird._ So in his opinion, Flowey is going to cut his neck in half. It was fun seeing the terrified and angry expression of the Canine Unit when one of their members die. _Fun fun._

 

Flowey also mentioned about **passive-aggressive Grillby** who serves in a bar. The fire elemental has a long history like that of **senile Gerson** , both monsters ACT like mature figures around them. It was annoying. Flowey could just eat that stupid Snowman’s body parts and throw Ice cap’s hat on Snowdrake. That would bring a smile on his face. Or, he could ruin Gyftrot’s life by adding more decorations or stealing gifts from the Christmas tree. Yeah. No one would notice… Except the bear. _Flowey would kill the bear if that was the case._ Majority of the residents here are furry, including the wolf that throws ice blocks as a job. Flowey was able to persuade the wolf to throw the rock family and that gave amazing results in regards the CORE. How the rocks weren’t able to swim but move along with the water was a mystery, but Flowey is not going to be an idiot and dive in the water just to see Onion-san and the Riverperson laughing at him. That Riverperson just knows who he is. _It’s weird._ Killing the bartender would cause all of the residents to become dimmer, no longer having a hang out with food and drinks (The Librarby won’t let you). The Canine Units begin to visit each other at their posts, hanging out on the golf course area and realizing a lot of stray kids in their area as well.

 

Hmm… There’s also the skeleton brothers – **clueless Papyrus and lazy Sans**. Flowey has to be honest here, he has no idea where the skeletons came from. They just popped out and there! New entertainment for him. What the golden flower didn’t realize is the fact the so-called lazy bone bag is the Judge and a scientist specializing in time and space. Sans always ruins his plans, knowing what he’s trying to do with him and tricks him with puns and teleportation. Papyrus was the opposite. The tall skeleton trusts people too much, keeps talking about his life (which is still so obscure) and will always forgive anyone _even if they killed him._ Killing Papyrus will make Sans depressed and drink more alcohol. Flowey prefers Sans more since Papyrus is really dumb. Sure. Flowey appreciates the skeleton for admiring him and obeying his orders like a puppet, but it gets boring pretty fast. Sans on the other hand, he’s a bane in the roots. Sans makes puns, is the weakest monster and has superb dodging skills. They’re both pacifists, but Sans would forego pacifist if Flowey kills majority of the monsters. When he said weakest, he meant the best dodger in the game. He always dodges. Flowey can only kill him if he has Papyrus as hostage and even then it’s a fifty-fifty chance. Dumb comedian. Well. Flowey realized he’ll have to play with Papyrus if he wants to irritate the bone bag. It’s a thing really, especially when Sans takes note of the alteration in the timelines. In terms of brotherly fighting? It’s easy to trigger. Murdering each other or other monsters? Not really. Very difficult when Papyrus is a cinnabun and keeps his brother sane. Sans is also very lazy. Suicide? Sans. Yup. Sans is the first instead of underachieved Papyrus. Papyrus would usually cry from the death, but move on pretending Sans was still there. It was Grillby and Undyne who supported the skeleton, being the next older figures. _Sounds legit._ LOADING the world from past incidents will cause Sans to be warier of his actions, also more apathetic. LOADING a hundred times and torturing all of his Loved Ones will cause Sans to try and track him down, wanting to kill Flowey. _He does not want that to happen._

 

Lastly, there is the Ruins where **sassy Toriel** – the Keeper of the Ruins stays. She’s the Ex-queen of Kingdom and really fond of kids. Human kids or adults, whatever presents themselves to her. Flowey and her were once friends until Flowey realized this mother goat is a bit of a worrywart, too protective with her kid/human. Toriel scares the monsters there at times when she’s under depression. Duh. Who in their sane minds would isolate themselves from the world, trapped in Autumn for who knows how long? The Froggits and Whimsun are often the ones moving away. Vegetoid and a dummy helps the goat mom with practice for the Human. Flowey wished he could persuade the pacifist Queen to kill, but she wouldn’t. The best thing Flowey can do is make her insane by reminding her of her children and killing the humans in front of her, implicitly through hanging them. Poor Toriel thought they didn’t like her and cleans the mess, hoping that wasn’t so. _What a denial!_ Flowey can kill her, but not much happened except for the fact Sans realized she’s dead. Yup. The bone bag noticed it. Hehehe~

 

But after all that, after all of the secret bosses he met and slaughtered (the Annoying Dog is the strongest) … Flowey was bored. The only thing that can make him entertained is a new variable. A new player. **A human.** The only bad part on a Human was that once they are killed, they are killed. There was no going back. Even with the RESETs, the Humans will not be restored. Flowey doesn’t understand why, but he has a feeling that the humans he met… They lack DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION, the serum injected to him, the same SOUL magic that created amalgamates… DETERMINATION was needed for the RESET. To bring a person back to LIFE, they would need DETERMINATION. _None of them had it…_

_ But the Eight Human had it. _

 

Flowey was sure he met the Eight Human on the same place he met his **old friend Chara**. Chara was dead. _They were…_ Anyways. The Eight Human called themselves Frisk. **Pacifist Frisk** wants everyone to be happy. Flowey tries to push them to the genocide route like the rest, but Frisk’s LoVe wavered. It became a constant array of Neutral routes. Neutral since Frisk still kills and doesn’t know who to talk to. RESET after RESET, Flowey tells them something different to help them with whatever goal they are trying to accomplish. Flowey ran out of words and decided to ACT like an NPC, repeat his words or vanish. Yup. _That’s what NPCs do right?_ Yet deep down, as Flowey kills King Asgore and snatches the Human SOULs, the golden flower can sense Chara in them. Chara would know what to do. Chara was the one who taught them it was Kill-or-be-killed. If ever they reach outside the barrier, they will eradicate the Humans. Because the monsters don’t want to kill, they should just die.

 

_They were weak anyways._

 

But Frisk refused. Frisk continues to LOAD and SAVE just to get their Happy Ending. Flowey’s will began to waver. Where was Chara? Flowey wants to see Chara. He knows he can sense Chara in them and he did on the True Genocide Route. Flowey doesn’t understand why? Why would Chara kill them… Wait. He knows why… It was his fault that Chara died. He also showed FEAR when he shouldn’t. Yet…

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

They RESET. Flowey blinked, finding himself back to the flower patch. He doesn’t know why but he can’t recall the previous timeline very well. That’s strange. Flowey follows them, noticing Sans was cheerful more than usual and saw the duo found appreciation in Sans. The same comedian trash bag who judges them in the final corridor. _Flowey hates Sans._ Sans made Chara laugh and make jokes _things they used to do together_ while Frisk confided their thoughts and worries _matters that best friends do_. That’s when Flowey decides to HELP the Human out. He’ll show them. He was more interesting than that Bone bag. Flowey introduced the  True Pacifist route. Frisk loved the idea, able to have another path open to them _but not Chara_. The path where Monsters will be freed and given access to the Surface.

 

_But if that happens, he’ll be left all alone Underground._

 

Flowey knew the repercussions. He had to make sure Frisk and Chara never won because he and Asgore and are the sole monsters who can control the Human SOULs and break the barrier. The rest of the monsters who tried turned to chaos-ridden deities that killed everyone present. Sans and Undyne were the ones who killed those defects off. Flowey was eating temmie flakes when that happened. _Very cool._ Unfortunately, the Human SOULs helped them. Unfortunately, the Monsters helped them. Unfortunately, Frisk/Chara made him feel again. They wanted to SAVE him and Flowey-No Asriel could not say no to the pleas of his supposed people and friends. _He broke the barrier._ He dispersed his form and allowed everyone to wake up in various locations. Everyone seemed to have forgotten him as they continue on with their lives. Frisk was the one who told them they can go to the Surface. Soon everyone was departing to the Surface. _Not a single SOUL remained…_ Flowey waits on the Ruins, realizing that this is the first time he’s really alone. Flowey went around the place, remembering all of the times he played with the civilians but suddenly…

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

They RESET **again**. Flowey has no idea who did that (Chara or Frisk), but the Human did. _He lost his memories of that one timeline and Flowey hated it._ When he greeted the Human, Flowey can only see fragments and tried to recall them. He tried to follow them which led the golden flower to notice Sans is also following them. Flowey doesn’t know how to feel with that. The Human was Chara, killing everyone. Flowey was happy, but he knew something was wrong. Remembering too late when he talked about the past, Flowey hid behind Asgore urging him to FIGHT back. The furry will never understand. He’s too soft-hearted. Flowey was afraid of dying. If there was one EMOTION that remained in him, it was FEAR.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

They RESET **again** and Flowey saw the Human befriending everyone. They were shaking though, afraid of something? Flowey wasn’t sure. But he knew they were going for the True Pacifist again. Flowey can’t let that happen…. _But it did._ Just when Flowey thought he’s back to the sulking corner, Frisk befriended the **goopy Gaster** to bring him to the Surface. Flowey, now known as Asriel, was able to live a life with his parents. Too bad, not all the EMOTIONS were in him. Asriel had difficulty understanding people’s logic and realized simplistic Papyrus isn’t so easy to read after all. The one who was easy to read was Sans. Sans always has an objective with a rationality paralleling to Gaster. Frisk likes Sans though or was it Chara which the young goat child had a hard time accepting.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Another RESET and Flowey can’t seem to recall what happened in the past very well. He knows he saw human children. He knows he’s been up in the Surface but what else was new at that timeline?

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Another RESET and vague set of memories. Flowey knows it was a genocide or a pacifist judging from Sans’ face. The skeleton seems to be smart enough to write things down and keep it in places unaffected by time and space. Papyrus says it’s because Sans likes Science. Flowey thinks Papyrus should grow up.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Flowey is starting to grow frustrated of himself. He can’t recall what happened in the past. Why can’t the Human just do a neutral route? No~ Chara and Frisk thinks the TRUE RESET is way better than the usual. Flowey can also see Gaster’s expression change. The Ex-Royal Scientist is angry. Why is he angry? Is it because time and space is being altered, increase in anomaly and stuff? Yeah. Flowey already heard that from Sans and it was pretty boring.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

Another True Pacifist and Flowey can see Sans refusing to fall asleep. Well that’s swell. Papyrus and Toriel are starting to grow worried for the skeleton. Flowey wonders why this is happening? Frisk/Chara seems normal though. Wait… Why do they look suspicious or is that frustration? Flowey thinks everyone is getting frustrated nowadays, they should simply hook up and have some FUN time. Flowey yawns.

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

Oh great. Frisk is dating Sans. Urgh! That’s disgusting.

**[TRUE RESET]**

Why is Frisk killing everyone in the Post-True Pacifist route? Oh wait. That’s Chara. Well he’s screwed.

**[TRUE RESET]**

Frisk is starting to creep him out by watching all of them non-stop. Toriel says they should have sleep. But they refused. Frisk says someone will kill them so Undyne, Papyrus and Sans become body guards.

**[TRUE RESET]**

Why is the Human staring at Papyrus in a strange way? What did Papyrus do to them? Sans is also confused, but the Human refuses to mutter a word. Flowey feels like they’re doing something here.

**[TRUE RESET]**

Flowey feels tired, slumping on the snow as he watched the tall skeleton come to his station. That’s when Papyrus deviates from the script, he went pass him without a single greeting. Flowey closed his eyes, going to worry about that later. Right now, Frisk was doing a True Pacifist.

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**[TRUE RESET]**

**.    .    .      .**

**.   .   .   .**

**.  .    .**

**. .  .**

**. .**

**.**

**.**

 

“Asriel. Is something wrong?” Toriel asked, slicing a piece of pie and handing it to the green-sweater goat. Asriel blinked, looking around to see Chara and Frisk separated. Oh right. Gaster was able to create the Potion of Life with Alphys’ help. What nerds. Sans and Papyrus were arguing while Alphys and Undyne was teasing Asgore for being a sissy. Asriel looks back at Toriel. “Nothing mom!”

“Aw dear. If you say so.” Toriel covers her mouth, happy to hear the name. Calling the others to the table, Toriel offered each one of them a piece of her special butterscotch pie. Eating, Asriel listens to the voices of others and looked at the duo. Asriel hopes they’re happy now. **Everyone is all together.**

 

“Hey Papyrus?” Frisk began, calling the taller skeleton’s attention as Chara and Sans argued about something about school. Papyrus replies in his boisterous voice, “YES HUMAN?!”

“ **Are you tired yet?** ” Frisk asked, looking down at their pie with the Asriel doesn’t understand Frisk’s question. Papyrus tilts his skull. The whole room turned silent for some reason. Chara looks at Frisk with a raised eye brow while Sans grew tense. Asriel looks at Frisk who was smiling and then to Papyrus whose usual cheerful smile lowered to a poker face. **“I DON’T UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION.”**

 

 **“You know what I’m talking about…”** Frisk continues, looking up with those closed eyes. Undyne swallows her food, asking. “Look Frisk? That questions a bit blurry. I don’t think Pap-”

 

“ **1,304,893,561. Are you with me or not?** ” The whole room turned silent at the brunette’s random number and question. It feels like, realization dawned on certain individuals. Papyrus blinks and smiles as if this was a lost cause. “IT’S STILL A NO, **FRISK**. WE CAN’T DO THAT. THAT’S WRONG.”

 

 **“Why...?”** Frisk whispered. Looking like they were going to cry, Toriel comes closer to comfort them while Sans and Undyne questions Papyrus. Before that all happened though, Chara realized Frisk held a knife inward. In front of an audience, the brunet stabbed themselves on the chest. While everyone panicked in the room, Papyrus continues to sit on his chair completely unaffected with the situation _like a doll_.

 

TRUE RESET

“Wait! I don’t understand!” Asriel called out, holding his hand towards a semi-conscious Frisk. Frisk bled out, muttering to them words that no one will remember. “ **O-Of course… you... don't…** ”

 

**[TRUE RESET]**

 

* * *

 

 

“…” Papyrus sat up for the **1,304,893,562th** time of Frisk’s TRUE RESET, checking his surroundings. Papyrus sighs, shaking his head. He will never understand Frisk and their need to escape everything. Don’t they know it’s hopeless to escape the Multiverse? _It was possible though._ Papyrus laughs at the futility. _But that meant he’ll leave his friends and family behind._ Papyrus stood up, deciding to check if Sans is there or kidnapped. _And Frisk knows he knows how._ Papyrus opens the door, calling.

 

“SANS? ARE YOU THERE?”

 

**_The human will surely grow tired from asking_**

****

Papyrus frowned, looking at his phone where all of his multiverse selves’ numbers are.

 

**_Surely they’ll get tired of wanting…_ **

****

He already remembered everyone’s phone number. The Great Papyrus has impeccable memory!

****

**_Right?_ **

****

Sans didn't respond. Papyrus ran to the other side and opened his older brother's door.

 

" **SANS IS GONE... AGAIN.** "

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagine this is what's really happening in Papyrus' timeline.
> 
> Frisk wants to fall already (due to several problems) but DETERMINATION won't let them
> 
> They know Papyrus knows how to stop it
> 
> But Papyrus won't let them.


End file.
